


Experiments in Zero G

by Ducks



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducks/pseuds/Ducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy T. has a fun surprise for a sexy green lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments in Zero G

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for using [ROT13 Encryption](http://rot13.com/index.php) to create Orion words comes from the wonderful Zvi, and is used with her permission. I made up all the stuff about Gaila's sex organs. If you're curious about the instruments used for space sex, check out my research links at Delicious.com: <http://delicious.com/theantijoss/sex_in_space>

_Meet me at the Aero Training building at 0230. I have a surprise for you. ~ J_

Gaila did a little dance in the middle of her quarters when she read the message, because Jim's surprises were _always_ wonderful.

Well, except for that one time, but she didn't like to dwell on unpleasant miscommunications when there was unusual and/or illicit sex ahead of her in only a few hours!

By 0200, Nyota hadn't returned home from her "study session," with Professor Spock, which meant no grillings about Gaila's outfit or exactly " _what_ she and Jim were going to _do_ at that time of morning." It wasn't that her roommate had less than good intentions, exactly, it was just that Nyota was... well, human. And all attempts at cultural sensitivity aside, Gaila just didn't have time for that stuff. She was carefully dressed for quick-access sex and a fast getaway, just in case they got caught (which they had, of course, but only three or four times this semester!) That meant a short skirt and a shirt with easy fastenings and a mostly non-existent neckline. Jim really liked her boobs, and Gaila didn't need to loose another shirt under his eager hands, or get another citation for walking across campus topless by choosing the wrong outfit.

Goddesses, humans were so... no, no, she was trying to learn to be more understanding of humanity's... conservative beliefs about their bodies and all the fun things that could be done with them. She felt like an ambassador in her own special way in that respect.

Luckily, Jim Kirk had no such hang-ups. Gaila giggled to herself with anticipatory glee as she danced out of her quarters.

~

Jim met her on the path that wound around the less open and secure Western side of the building, and led her to one of the lower-ground level cargo doors that some helpful staff member had left slightly ajar for them, scanners disengaged so the unauthorized entry would go unrecorded. One of the many things she liked about Jim was his seemingly natural ability to anything he liked, any time he liked, and always escape unscathed. For instance: though she had been apprehended missing various articles of clothing while making her way back to quarters on several occasions, when Jim had left their meetings in a similar condition, he was never caught. There were also all kinds of unseen co-conspirators on his adventures, and Gaila often wondered if Jim paid them, or if there was some other reason they would help him get in trouble.

She wouldn't be at all surprised to discover it was just his natural charm and ability to talk others into pretty much anything. He'd used it on her, even though he didn't really need to try so hard. But that was Jim -- he always put his best into everything he considered important, and sex was very, very important.

Once into the building, it took only a few minutes of maneuvering through the labyrinthine corridors to figure out where they were. The sign on the door said "Zero-G Training," and Gaila had to do another eager celebratory dance.

"I love Zero-G sex! All that pushing and pulling and bouncing off things. You really have to work to get off!" she cried. There was nothing better than a challenging bout of sex to work off the tension of a day of classes.

Jim shushed her, but the grin on his face said that as usual, he wasn't annoyed with her enthusiasm. He never got uptight the way so many others did in the face of her frequent faux pas and "inappropriate" sexual behavior. He found it charming and amusing, he said. And sexy. Nyota might be her friend and roommate, but Jim was the closest thing she had to an understanding confidant. When she missed her sisters in the Motherhouse, it was his company that gave her the most comfort. Though their relationship was very rarely about talking.

She didn't bother wondering where he got the security code that allowed them access to the lab, or how he'd managed to set up the softly glowing safety lights that let them move through the room without bumping into any delicate equipment and yet not ruining the ambience. She didn't ask how in the stars he'd gotten the techs to open the section of the roof that gave students in the chamber the illusion of free fall in space, or how he'd attained the range of contraptions lined up on the table before them, which he now presented to her with a grand sweeping gesture.

"Ta daaaaa," he sang softly, and gave her that same smile that made her entire FRK BETNAF throb. "What do you think?"

Gaila couldn't find the proper Standard words to express her gratitude through the rush of emotion that swamped her. Instead she grabbed Jim in a fierce embrace and kissed him hard and long, with lots of complicated tongue maneuvers she knew he enjoyed, until she felt his penis stiffen against her through their clothes, and his respiration rose nearly to the choking point.

He needed to breathe sooner than she did, so the thank you wasn't quite as thorough as she might have liked, but no bother. She'd make up for it in a minute or two. Gaila let her partner go before he suffocated and examined the items on the table while he recovered from the pheromonal hit.

Toys always turned her on. Okay, they weren't _necessary_ to turn her on, but that didn't mean they didn't make some encounters extra fun, especially with humans. And when it came to sex in an environment with no gravity, centuries in space had taught the Federation that unless you had an artificial gravity environment on your vessel or station -- and many years ago, they didn't -- there wasn't going to be any sex without assistance.

However repressed--no, however _cautious_ \--humans might be about sharing their sexuality, they sure as HAQREJBEYQ couldn't go for very long without exercising it! So of course those earlier governments had created ways for couples to relieve sexual tension even in the absence of gravity. Though not always necessary for long term travel since natural gravity technology had become standard on ships, the items stuck around as some of the most fun sex toys you could take into space.

There was the classic Velvet Tube, of course. A large cylinder of light, absorbent material about two-and-a-half meters long and a little over a meter in diameter, covered with transparent plastic at both ends to allow a view of the stars, and a velvet cushioned interior to make certain that your partner didn't float away with every nip, pinch or thrust. The best part of the VT was the fact that you and your partner were still technically in free fall, but you never got so far away from each other that your coitus -- or whatever -- was interrupted. It also left plenty of room for varied positions and activities.

Next was the Binding Unit System -- such a cold, clinical name for such a fun toy! Calling it "You're strapped to your lover with no escape like one inexorable, blissful being" probably frightened humans too much, but that's what it was. A series of elastic belts that bound the thighs of one partner to the waist of the other (the other had to be male, or wearing a decently constructed and secure strap-on, otherwise the maneuver generally wasn't worth the trouble. Of course, if you were dealing with a being who didn't need to breathe much, you could strap one partner around the other's head or heads, and that was fun... but not recommended for use with humans), with the dominant partner's rear end on the groin of the other, and the dominant partner's knees straddling the submissive partner's chest. Entry took some work, but once you got a rhythm going -- Zowie! The dominant partner got to control the pace, and there wasn't much the submissive partner could do about it -- or usually wanted to.

Of course, in the Motherhouse, Gaila had learned many interesting maneuvers that one partner could perform on another in a low or no-gravity environment, and they were fun, but there wasn't much two beings could do to each other if they had to cling desperately to keep from flying apart. Jim had obviously thought that part through for himself, clever human.

As her attention moved down the table, she found a set of 2-Suits: specially modified space suits designed to fasten together from shoulders to toes with a light material in between to allow for movement without losing contact. Unfortunately, that set up kind of limited things to the standard position the humans called "missionary." Still fun, but not her absolute favorite. There was also a standard two-person swing that looked interesting, and it had been modified to keep both parties on the swing for just this specialized use. Finally, there was an impressive bondage suspension rig, also altered to keep the Dominant from floating away while attending to the submissive. The rest of the equipment appeared to be along the same lines as the others, but varying in color and material. Rubber, leather, Unezbavna worm silk. It seemed like he'd thought of everything.

"See anything you like?" Jim said, interrupting Gaila's blissful examination of the choices for pleasure arrayed before her.

She didn't turn to look at him. "I don't even know where to start."

"Well," he said, his tone sliding lower and softer into what he called his "bedroom voice" as he laid a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "We've got the lab for a little over two hours. I imagine we can try a few different things between now and then. Just pick one to start with."

Gaila spun back to let her eyes brush over each option again. Considering she was pretty much always in the mood for anything, she decided the best solution was just to close her eyes, spin herself around, and point.

So she did.

~

Preparing the chamber and making it operational turned out to be a whole lot simpler than getting into the elastic Binding Unit System straps she had chosen to start with. But once they were inside, hanging upside down in the nothingness, as she bent over (upward?) to kiss him, Gaila knew she'd made the right choice. Two hours wasn't a long time, but they could have at least a few really great orgasms between now and then.

As she kissed him, tongue swirling inside his eager mouth, he worked his hands between their bound bodies to play with her FRK BETNAF. Luckily, unlike human women, her entire genital area was one big expanse of nerves, rather than having only a tiny bundle of them in a single nub. Each brush of Jim's fingertips, each pinch, gentle or hard, each slip or tickle inside or outside of her lips sent a rush of pleasure burning through her, until she was wet and hot and on the edge of a really fierce orgasm. Gaila drove herself against his hand, making all the noise she wanted with a joyous abandon -- she usually had to be quiet if they were... well, anywhere, really. Humans didn't want to hear sex any more than they wanted to see it in public. Unless they were involved, of course. Her cries didn't echo in the chamber, but rather felt like they reverberated around her and Jim's bound bodies. As she into against him, his erection pulsed and twitched against her backside, the change in gravity making up for the slight loss of overall penis size with a great increase in rigidity. Human blood flow did funny things in no gravity.

She knew how much he liked to be inside her -- cock, tongue, fingers, whatever -- when she came, so she arched back to grab his hard-on, strained upward against the straps to pull him to her, and let go so that they slammed together with a wet, audible SLAP!

"OH! Fuck!" he shouted, fingers digging into her hips as he sunk deep within her wet heat. He tried desperately to thrust, but had nothing to gain purchase against, and ended up sort of flopping uselessly against her. He was helpless, just as the instructions for the straps explained he would be. At the time he'd gotten hard just reading them. Now the top of his head was about to blow off -- both of them -- at the actuality of it.

Gaila hummed low in her abdomen, adding vibration to the building pleasure she gained through control of their coupling. Jim groaned loudly as his penis pulsed deep inside of her, and she locked her toes together against his clenching and unclenching buttocks for purchase as she began to fuck him in earnest.

The feeling of his human member inside her was one of Gaila's favorite sex things ever. He was the perfect shape and size for her, even in the zero grav, the perfect cut and curve to caress every inch of her strong inner muscles, all the way back to her nethermost pleasure zones, a sensation few other species than her own could match. Jim's cock was exactly that perfect long, fat, blunt shape to drive her to the point where she was no longer thinking or crying out in Standard, but rather purring and singing in her own tongue as the rhythm grew faster, more frantic, the friction harder, hotter, wetter.

It was too much for both of them. Together their screams turned the chamber into a cacophony of sexual sound. Their sweat pooled and floated like tiny silver and blue oceans in the air before being sucked away by the cleaning systems, and finally, with a mutual roar like a star going supernova (or at least, that was how it felt to Gaila), they both went completely rigid, and then collapsed like their bones had melted with the heat of it. The straps kept them together, but Gaila flopped over backward at the waist, so she was facing what would have been straight up.

"God damn, female, you're going to kill me one of these days," Jim gasped, fiddling around with the straps until he found the release key, and set them free from one another.

It was strange how Gaila felt kind of cold and lonely as she somersaulted lazily away, eyes still closed in blissful surrender. He stopped talking, and she knew he was watching her as she enjoyed her aftershocks and mini-orgasms that could go on for a while after a particularly good fuck. Jim had often said that there were few hotter things in the universe than watching an Orion woman get off again... and again... and again...

After a moment, she grinned at him, still upside down, but her eyes open, and she was sure, clear blue again. "Let's do the swing next," she said.


End file.
